


The Truth Will Out

by pookiestheone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea why my mind wanders down these roads,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Out

Jimmy stood in his underwear, looking in the mirror. _I wonder if I change the way my hair looks if he'll notice?_ He pushed the drooping wave back from his forehead and held it. _Not bad._ He turned from side to side, trying to catch his profile, then picked up one of his hand mirrors, attempting to angle it just right. Satisfied, he took a good-sized dollop of pomade and worked it into the offending bit of hair, plastering it in place. After leaving it for a few minutes, he gently ran a comb through it to tease the strands apart and was pleasantly surprised when it stayed where he wanted it.

He slipped on his uniform and had another look before leaving his room. _I'd like it if I were him_. Smiling to himself, he walked into the hallway, almost running into both Alfred and Thomas.

"What have you done to yourself?" Thomas asked, giving him an unsure look.

"I thought I'd try something different?"

"Why?"

"Variety is the spice of life."

"Well, I sort of like it," Thomas offered cautiously and headed down the stairs.

He turned to Alfred.

"What do you think?"

"I don't see anything different," Alfred shrugged, then walked past him to follow Thomas.

_Shit, he didn't notice._

* * *

Written only because Mrs. Patmore said "You're all in love with the wrong people."

* * *

This in turn lead to flights of fancy. Jimmy wants to impress Carson, Molesley, and somehow encounters the new hall boy, Hezikiah.

"James, what have you done to your hair?"

"Only trying something different, Mr. Carson. Why, don't you like it?"

"Good lord, no! I don't like change."

"Does that mean you're going to spank me for being bad?"

_Well, if you insist._

xxx

"Mr. Molesley, do you like me hair?"

"Uh, yes Jimmy. Quite fetching."

"I did it just for you." He grabs him by the hand. "C'mon, let's reel."

_Is that what the youngsters are calling it these days?_

xxx

Jimmy walks into the servants' hall late at night and spots an unfamiliar face.

"Hello. Who are you?" as he smooths his new hair style back into place.

The boy jumps to his feet.

"Hezikiah. Hezikiah Ramsbottom"

_Yes, I think you just might, as long as you don't mess my hair._


End file.
